


camp sunny smiles

by angelicks



Series: keeping each other company [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Summer Camp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, donghyuck is the camp leader, hyunjin is dramatic roach, mentioned hyung line - Freeform, seungmin likes jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: a new found hellhole which was a whole 3.2 hectare island portion that he so badly wanted to escape.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: keeping each other company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842529
Kudos: 20





	camp sunny smiles

**Author's Note:**

> the hyunin fic i was working on while i was writing 'coffee break's' final chapter. i just have a lot of stuff i want to write but exams are next week and on monday, i have a pre oral defense and a nightmare to face after examination hours...i hope i do well? though i don't really try hard to study at all anymore. anyways i hope u like this!!! i just wanted to write this stuFf aHa i had this prompt written in my drafts earlier than 'coffee break' but i turned that into 11 chapters and this one as a one shot instead,, oof?

if you asked hyunjin what he thought of destiny he would've laughed at your face and walked past you, he wasn't a strong believer when it came to luck or anything. but right now all he could wish for was to dash out of this nightmare. being the only son and raised in an influential and powerful family, hwang hyunjin has countless of privileges. one thing students at their school envy, despite being able to study at a prestigious university. he was the school's prince, as girls and boys fondled over him. and he would _pretty much bury himself_ now instead of heading over to what seems like…misery and sleepless nights. 

he could only grumble to himself as he dragged his suitcases with him and glare at his surroundings. surely the lush green forest, salty waves were picturesque but hyunjin saw it as his own _personal hell._ he could be in the streets of times square, or being at a party his cousins threw but _unfortunately_ that could be saved for another time. 

**"hi! i'm haechan and you must be hwang hyunjin, yes?"** hyunjin wasn't even given a chance to nod his head as the boy named 'haechan' began talking again before he could respond, **"well here's the key to your cabin and everything you need is there. please if you need any assistance, i'm at cabin 01."**

the taller boy appreciated the fact he wasn't…what he had expected. _thank god he wasn't ambushed and forced to dress in boy scout uniforms and dance in glitter. thank god one of who knows how many was sane._

**"pretty sure i wouldn't be having all of it to myself right?"**

the sunkissed boy chuckled at the question, **"well…we can only hope you get along with your roommates."**

**"ah well, it's only for…a month and a half i can bear with them."**

_goddammit hwang fucking hyunjin you shouldn't have said any of that shit i swear to god._ okay maybe he couldn't. it was barely 2 hours since he entered the cabin but his roommates were chaotic and obnoxiously annoying. a month and a half without communication from his friends, _jesus fucking christ was he actually getting out alive?_

despite the loudness, his roommate actually let hyunjin decide which bed he'll sleep in. resulting to the owner of the current bed to sleep in the bed which was originally for hyunjin. _but dear god, who laughs that loud?_

deciding that if he didn't get out, he would most likely be dead before night. _he was somehow a social butterfly and loved interacting with people but really, imagine being stuck in an island without knowing anyone and having no communication with your friends or family?_

he wandered around and sat down by the shore, stupidly hoping for some miracle to happen. the day went by faster than expected. it was dinnertime and everyone was gathered at the food hall, enjoying their meal…well except for a certain raven haired boy who was awkwardly standing alone in the middle of a place filled with laughter and fun stories. 

haechan being the _leader_ of the camp decided that he couldn't stand the sight and called hyunjin to their table. eating time was the time wherein everyone went to their own cliques and you can see how different the groups are from one another. the table consisted of haechan, a purple haired male with freckles and a bright smile, a raven haired boy with eyes that formed crescents with the smile he's showing hyunjin. then a pink haired boy who had an eyebrow raised and finally what made his breath hitch, a blonde boy at the end of the table with the most intimidating yet softest look he has seen. 

_okay fuck my bisexual ass is thriving…._

_oh my god????? is someone allowed to be that fucking good looking??? oh my goD im going feral!!!!_

**"oh worm, hyunjin machine broke."** haechan pointed out and laughed heartily as he scooped a mouthful of mashed potato from his tray and stared at hyunjin with amusement written all over his face. 

**"overwhelming huh? you were sent by your parents weren't you?"** the pink haired boy asked him as he glanced at a mint green haired boy 2 tables away from them, to which he nodded to. 

**"you've got the same look chenle had when he arrived. don't worry you hadn't missed out on a lot. we started 2 days ago and not everyone has made friends."** he reassured hyunjin who seemed so tense. actually half of his anger was gone when he saw that blonde boy _but lord, really?_

**"we're only gathered here because we're the ones with the most brain cells among the bunch."** the purple haired male added and the group laughed. throughout the night, they introduced themselves. lee felix being the purple haired boy, na jaemin being the pink haired one, lee jeno with the famous eye smile and yang jeongin with the absolute power to knock the wind out of hyunjin's lungs. _and it hasn't even been an hour since he saw the boy but he can feel how much power he can have over anyone._ sigh, this was gonna be harder than hyunjin thought. 

jeongin didn't talk much, he only smiled and giggled and ate which was pretty disappointing to hyunjin. but hey there's more time for his dumb ass to pine over the angelic boy. 

  
↭  
  


**the next day,** they had an activity and went walking through the island as a group. they set up tents and hyunjin was paired with felix, not that he had mind, the boy was absolutely polite and from what he could tell…he was probably one of the only ones he could actually rely on. while gathering sticks for the campfire, he could hear seungmin whining. **"lixie! isn't your tent big enough to cater 5 people? can you accept me and innie? i kinda…broke our tent…and had it-"**

**"it's fine minnie, you can stay. no sweat."**

_no sweat?!?! no sweat?!? thAT IS UNACCEPTABLE NO DEFINITELY NOT, UH-UH. I REFUSE TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH STRANGERS. CAN'T THEY FIND ANOTHER VACANT TENT INSTEAD? ugh felix is too nice i swear to god._

with that being said, the 2 boys hadn't noticed how much hyunjin's mood changed as they went back to camp. he decided not to attend the campfire and sulk at their tent instead. _he was being immature, selfish for sure but he just wants peace._ he isn't really happy about having no progress at all…well it was his fault for looking like a bitch about to snap at anyone who dared come near him. 

as he entered the tent and was about to scream as he saw a figure sleeping peacefully, almost like a baby. he tried to look at the boy's face only to see it was jeongin. sleepy little baby was resting after this tiring day. and oh my god was hyunjin about to blow up into smithereens? 

_i…i...i am the whole fucking theatre and i hate it._

  
_↭_

as he lazily opened his eyes, he realised how he was the only one left inside the tent. as he slowly stepped out of the tent, he saw jeno and some other boy who was much smaller, helping him with what hyunjin thought was their _brunch._ the rest of the boys were gathered in picnic tables and he saw haechan coming his way with a bright smile on his face. **"good morning, hwang!"** he greeted him enthusiastically as he grabbed the boy by the arm and sat him down with the same group of boys from yesterday night. 

**"here, sit next to me."** his eyes followed the voice that he clearly heard amid all the noise and laughter that filled their table, hyunjin sent jeongin a thankful smile and sat right beside him. **"hi, good morning, you snore a lot in your sleep."** _okay totally not what i was expecting._ hyunjin thought to himself as he forced a laugh and jeongin immediately seemed panicky. **"wait no, i uh found it cute. it's…yeah sorry i'm weird and yeah…i just,"** hyunjin tried not to coo at how adorable and small the younger boy was under his confused gaze. 

**"thanks, i hope you slept well though?"**

jeongin grabbed a bottle of water for himself and hyunjin, he nodded as he smiled widely. **"yeah i did…"**

_hyunjin should've known that was gonna be their first and last conversation. throughout the weeks of fun games and venturing, a certain kim seungmin had managed to steal yang jeongin away from everyone._

the sun was expected to rise soon, and hyunjin was by the shore once again and he had successfully befriended haechan and felix, surely it felt nice but he wondered how his friends were. for some odd reason time seemed to pass by quickly, today felix had dragged him out of his tent _because hyunjin couldn't escape the puppy eyes felix gave him,_ the two boys were laughing at each other's jokes and the purple haired male had worn khaki shorts and a long sleeve printed shirt while hyunjin wore his favourite band shirt and black jeans. **"race you to the falls, winner gets to have the loser's steak for 2 days!"** god the steak was the only thing edible in their platter and hyunjin wasn't sure if he could manage to eat whatever food they served, so he made an effort to compete with felix who already started running. 

as he ran past through the forest without not tripping because of the squirrels that ran past him, he figured out he was lost already and completely had no idea where the way to the falls was, _okay maybe this was a disaster and felix owes him when they get back to seoul._ he quirked a brow when he heard soft giggling around him, perhaps someone could help him? as he trudged his way to where he heard the noise, hyunjin didn't know when he actually fucked up big time, it honestly first started on his first day on the island and jeongin's damned charming smile, how adorable jeongin was when they talked about the stars and animals, over time it escalated to how seemingly small the younger boy looked next to hin and how there's steak sauce smeared over his lips that the younger would be so shy about when hyunjin points it out _despite the fact that jeongin seemed sick of it and had no intentions to be his friend._

as he forced himself into reality, the two boys sat by the forest grounds seem unbothered of hyunjin's presence, he let out an awkward cough that snapped the two out of their own world. **"oh hey,"** jeongin muttered as he put down the twig he was using to annoy seungmin with. **"hi hyunjin!"** seungmin chirped as he wriggled out of jeongin's hold, the mentioned boy showed them a small smile as he stepped a little closer. _his heart may or may not have been crushed when he saw how jeongin never smiled at him like that but who was he to complain? they were never friends, the younger boy just managed to steal his heart easily._

**"uh what goes on?"** _there it is again, the firm, harsh and uninterested tone of voice._ **"i kinda got lost, where's the way to the falls?"** the chesnut haired boy smirked at him as he crossed his arms and raised a brow at him and hyunjin felt so tiny and helpless. god he hated the situation he was in. **"what's in it for me?"** seungmin asked almost too sweetly, he heard jeongin huff at his friend's question and decided to butt in. **"none of us really know where, only felix does. i'm sorry, hyunjin."**

**"ah no, you have nothing to be sorry about! thank you though…uhh the way to the campsite then?"**

**"why go back so early? come join us!"** seungmin eagerly said as he patted at the picnic mat he and seungmin were sitting on. **"we have room for one more!"** he reassured and hyunjin couldn't really say no to a face like that. jeongin seemed hesitant around him but hyunjin brushed it off, he grew tired of the boy's attitude towards him. _if he's gonna act like that surely he couldn't force himself to befriend him, and not like he needs more chaotic friends…or perhaps he does, it's just that a certain lee minho doesn't have the ability to feel and was born to destroy his friend's lives._

**"oh hyunjin, where do you study? i'd enjoy hanging out with you guys when camp ends!"** jeongin looked at the two and felt suffocated, as he stood up abruptly he caught the boys' attention and hyunjin immediately raised a brow and asked him, **"what's wrong?"**

**"nothing, i'll be back."** jeongin quickly retorted as he slowly disappeared of sight and walked out of earshot. 

**"i'm sorry about him, he's not very good with making friends. and i know his past is an invalid excuse for being a…well...shitty person, he's just currently adjusting to his new life."**

**"he's not much of a talker huh?"**

**"he is with the right people,"** seungmin sheepishly replied as he grabbed a tuna sandwich and handed it to hyunjin who was looking at him, his eyes piercing through his soul. 

**"you like him don't you? like romantically?"**

**"almost everyone can see, except him. he keeps telling me it'll fade anyways."** a bitter laugh erupted and hyunjin felt sad all of a sudden. _was yang jeongin not one to believe in love?_

**"it's a family problem and yeah, just so you know why he's acting all of a sudden. it is sad to see him shut himself from the world again."**

_and if hwang hyunjin were in seungmin's shoes, devastated would be an understatement._

  
  


_↭_

  
  


_two months,_

as felix finally let go of kkami and soon focused on the documentary they were watching on netflix, hyunjin took the dog back into his arms and mustered the courage he had left and asked the younger boy, **"how's jeongin doing?"** as summer camp finally came to an end, which hyunjin unexpectedly dreaded because he knew once they reach seoul, he'll have no contact with the boy who he managed to pine over for a month and a half, he also learned that jeongin's mother had divorced his father resulting to jeongin losing energy and lacking enthusiasm with anything. 

**"ah, well…i suppose he's getting better? he was looking terrible the last time i saw him. all sulky, and barely got any sleep and such…but seungmin is taking care of him. he's doing fine, i can't wait to see him though, i just can't force things to happen."**

hyunjin didn't know what came through him but the next thing he asked had felix caught off guard, **"do you think jeongin likes seungmin the way he likes him?"**

**"i don't know jinnie, sure that jeongin is the softest sweetheart but it can be misleading sometimes. unfortunately, the possibility of having those two date each other is…uncertain."**

felix shrugs as he resumes to watch _two popes_ on the screen as hyunjin releases the air he didn't realise he held in due to the anxiety creeping up in his system. _maybe he smiled in relief, deciding to maybe…just maybe…let jeongin realize how much there is to the world out there._

  
  


↭

  
  


the moment it happens, hyunjin swore to god he wanted some truck to run over him or for the ground to swallow him whole or anything! it felt like he was teleported to the day when his parents told him they signed him up for a summer camp in an island far away from well…south korea. hyunjin suddenly fucking snorts and in retrospect the boy in front of him had brows furrowed and lips formed into an 'o' which then softened when hyunjin helped him up with no words exchanged.

**"i've mistaken you for minho, i'm really…terribly sorry for scaring the shit - uh lights!!! out of you!"** hyunjin ended his apology with a pout as jeongin nods his head and offered a small smile which hyunjin treasured more than anything. **"it's fine, were you looking for a book though?"** the younger boy asked, voice still as soft and melodious that hyunjin wanted to hear him babble about his day again. 

**"no, but i am looking forward to replace that spilled caramel macchiato,"** a grin formed on hyunjin's face as he saw confusion form into jeongin's face as he looked back at his wasted drink. 

**"sorry? i don't...get it."**

**"why don't we head out and i'll treat you to the best coffee shop, i know around here!"**

the two boys suddenly felt comfortable around each other again and hyunjin swore to god, he felt so happy, he could explode! he was definitely glad that jeongin was feeling better after what had happened to their family. they talked about heavy things, such as how jeongin straight up told seungmin that he couldn't look at him the way he does at the younger, simply because jeongin loves him and doesn't ever want to be in a relationship with someone who he treats as his older brother and it took a week for seungmin to cheer up again and they're back on track. yang jeongin surely was filled with surprises as he showed how vulnerable and fragile he was to hyunjin, and the older had admired the way jeongin had handled everything he was going through right now. 

in return, hyunjin told jeongin about his travels around the world and how clingy and cuddly he is, although it does show with how he practically almost covers jeongin while grabbing him every once in a while as they walk with a cup of coffee in their hands. hyunjin also explained how he ended up at the island in the first place, the two exchanged stupid jokes every once in a while until they both knew it was time to go home. 

**"thank you so much for today, hyunjin. i really appreciated it a lot. i've been quite upset for a while and you doing all that simple stuff made me forget about it temporarily. so thank you,"** jeongin softly said as he shyly played with his fingers, daring not to look at hyunjin. 

the older boy gained confidence from hearing these words and closed his eyes momentarily as if trying to compose himself and not stumble over his words but a pair of soft lips _(that smelled like nivea's watermelon lip shine)_ landed on his cheeks. it had caught him off guard and what better thing to do than kiss back right? 

and hyunjin guesses that yeah, he did learn one thing from summer camp, perhaps he could tell that to his parents. he learned that softness means strength. for staying soft in a world like ours means that all the evil couldn’t change who you truly are. the boy who holds the whole universe in his eyes were currently in his arms, and he didn't know where else he wanted to be but there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
